Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content is content which was not released with its game initially. Said content was/is released by Valve. Thus far, there have been two downloadable content packs, one of which (The Survival Pack) was free for both PC and Xbox 360 users. The other, Crash Course, is free on PC, but costs 560 Microsoft Points to buy and download on Xbox 360. Left 4 Dead Survival Pack Released on April 21st 2009, the Survival Pack was confirmed by Valve on February 5th, 2009. The Survival Pack is completely free and is available through Steam and Xbox LIVE. First off, you can now play the two campaigns Death Toll and Dead Air online in Versus mode. These maps have been tweaked slightly to remove some closets and to balance gameplay. For example, downstairs in the Boathouse Finale has been significantly emptied to prevent corner camping, and more walls break open. The anticipated Survival Mode is released which pits the The Survivors against endless waves of the horde, as well as multiple Special Infected. Players can hold out in 16 maps, 15 of which are extracts from Crescendo Events and finales from the four original campaigns. These maps have also been tweaked to remove exploits and to make the whole experience much harder. The last map is in the new campaign: The Last Stand, and currently has one map: The Lighthouse. Seven new achievements have been released for the PC version of the game. There are no new achievements for the Xbox 360 version. Crash Course A few months after the announcement of Left 4 Dead 2, Valve announced a new DLC pack titled Crash Course for Left 4 Dead which includes a new campaign and more features. The campaign is touted as bridging the gap between No Mercy and Death Toll, the DLC includes a new campaign consisting of two maps and about 30 minutes of gameplay as well as versus maps and a more streamlined Versus experience. The poster for Crash Course has the wreckage of News Chopper 5 in the background.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/59832 The pack also makes it possible to view teammates’ statuses and their recharge timers which was suggested a long time ago in Steam's forums and highly requested by the community. Chet from Valve noted that the game would become more balanced without having the game to change teams. Crash Course was released on September 29th, 2009.http://www.vg247.com/2009/08/05/left-4-dead-chet-faliszek-talks-about-crash-course-dlc/ Left 4 Dead 2 The Passing On December 14th, 2009, Valve announced the first DLC for Left 4 Dead 2. Entitled "The Passing", players will control the new Survivors as they meet up with the original Survivors in a campaign that takes place between Dead Center and Dark Carnival. New weapons will be available, a new "uncommon common" will appear, and a new co-operative challenge mode will be playable. It is expected for release in early spring 2010 http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/21707/Valve-Announces-L4D2-DLC-for-Spring/. Speculation There were two rumored DLC packs for Left 4 Dead 2 . "The Miracle Pack", and "The Apocalyptic Pack". Though technically they were DLCs, they were nothing but test scenarios for Microsoft. They won't be available in the game, judging by them being DLCs, meaning that they do not come with the game itself.http://kotaku.com/5394260/valve-left-4-dead-2-demo-did-not-reveal-dlc-names/ In a technical sense, the pre-order Baseball Bat is the first DLC for Left 4 Dead 2, although it is only a single item. -Valve has released a website hinting a DLC which includes the "Midnight Riders" from the Dark Carnival campaign. Not much is known about it at this time. All it used to be was a page that says "Midnight Riders" *picture of the riders* "coming soon". You can see this page at http://Midnight-Riders.com The site has been updated with a tour and a links to buy a band shirt and listen to their music from the game. A DLC may be released based on the "Midnight Riders" since their are 4 people in the band. The DLC may have you play as them surviving the zombie apocalypse Trivia * The Last Stand could be a nod to a well known flash game of the same name, created by Armor Games, which also has zombies and "survivors." References Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Downloadable Content